Loudspeakers typically refer to an audio reproduction component, or transducer, that converts an electrical signal to sound. The term loudspeaker can refer to an enclosure or cabinet that contains one or more individual speakers sometimes referred to as drivers or driver speakers (because they “drive” the surrounding air). A signal containing all audio frequencies may be applied to a single speaker to reproduce the entire audio signal. However, certain frequencies may not be reproduced faithfully due to the limitations of constructing a driver to reproduce all frequencies from low to high. For example high pitched sounds may roll of or be attenuated, and low frequency bas sounds may sound muddled.
Individual drivers may be constructed, or optimized to reproduce a range of audio frequencies better than other frequencies. And, often a plurality of drivers may be provided to reproduce an audio signal. The drivers may also be disposed in different enclosures or housings, or alternatively in a common housing. Electronics typically called a crossover network may be provided within an enclosure to split or route incoming audio signal frequencies into bands of signals most appropriately applied to a driver designed for that frequency range's optimal reproduction. In the past such networks have been passive circuits; such circuits were in effect a filter network.
Drivers suitable for low frequency reproduction often tend to be physically large to reproduce low frequency signals accurately. And also to reproduce the low frequency signals the driver components do not move fast, so heavier components may be used. High frequency drivers may be small in size, since their components must move faster in reproducing high pitched signals, thus light weight elements that move the air are desirable.
Inexpensive loudspeakers may just utilize a single driver. However in premium loudspeaker systems multiple drivers may be incorporated in the speaker system. Various driver may include tweeters (for reproduction of high frequencies), mid range drivers (for reproduction of midrange frequencies), woofers (for reproduction of low frequencies), and increasingly sub-woofers (for reproduction of very low frequencies). Sub woofers produce a sound that is often felt as much as heard. Sub woofers are typically responsible for the effect produced when a teenager in a car pulls up next to another car, and even though the adjacent car has its windows closed the low frequencies emanating from said teenager's car stereo tend to make objects on the adjacent car's dash rattle. Aside from loud speaker systems being applied to cars their application has also been made to outdoor, and in particular to premium outdoor, sound systems. Outdoor audio systems typically try to hide or conceal the speakers in order to preserve the natural effect in gardens where they are often disposed. Sub woofers pose a unique problem to outdoor instillation due to their construction. Due to their large size they are often difficult to conceal (either above ground as being visible, or below ground and interfering with other concealed or buried structures such as sprinklers wiring and the like). And thus, better methods of concealment are desirable to preserve a natural setting.
Also their size and construction has lead for them to be disposed in outdoor instillations typically where the sub-woofer drivers are disposed in the speaker turned facing up (audio axis vertical). This is different from indoor instillations where the speakers may typically be disposed facing in a horizontal direction (horizontal audio axis). Disposing the driver in this manner with a vertical audio axis can lead to problems with audio reproduction quality and premature degradation of the sub-woofer driver that may be desired to be eliminated.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved in-ground sub woofer for outdoor landscape installation which obviates the above and other deficiencies of conventional in-ground speakers such as cone popping and instillation interferences.